Broland War
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Sub2pewdiepie12 Pee Pee Poo Poo Army * Pee Pee 3 Poo * Brave Pigman | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | * sub2pewdiepie12 * Unknown Number of Pee Pee Poo Poo Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Wither |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Death and Injuries |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;"| * Small amount of Pee Pee Poo Poo Army and many injured ** Pee Pee 3 Poo ** Brave Pigman | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | * Wither |} The Withering Pig War of Broland was a tragic event in PewDiePie's Minecraft series. The Withering Pig War of Broland happened on a Wednesday the 7th of August 2019. The Great Betrayal PewDiePie had started a farm of Pee Pee Poo Poos to aid him in the fight against the mighty Minecraft boss, The Wither. Using his channeling enchanted Trident which he gained from killing a trident-equipped Drowned, he was able to convert the Pee Pee Poo Poos to Zombie Pigmen by a process known as "metamorphosis". As Water Sheep answered PewDiePie's prayers, a thunderstorm began. This unlocked the ability for him to use his trident and to form his Wither-fighting army. Zombie pigmen are, by nature, highly protective of each other. As they originate in the Nether, ''they are highly adapted to dangerous situations which is why they hurdle up together to form flocks. If any individual of this population were to be harmed on accident or not, they will all seek revenge and attempt to kill the attacker out of their primal instincts. As PewDiePie converted the Pee Pee Poo Poos into zombie pigmen, he saw that one was on fire and immediately tried to stop it as he had worked hard on Pee Pee Poo Poo breeding to make this plan come into fruition. This act of pure heroism accidentally hurt the burning zombie pigman and the entire population went into force against PewDiePie. This historical event is known as, "'The Great Betrayal'". The Refuge of the Hero The Refuge of the Hero is the continuation of The Great Betrayal. As one of the fence blocks of the Pee Pee Poo Poo farm had burned down from the lightning from the metamorphosis process, the zombie pigmen were able to escape and seek revenge without limitation. Seeing that PewDiePie was outnumbered and would be overpowered by his own creation, he had to yield. He had to seek refuge. This caused him to say in terror and shock, "MY ARMY! MY ARMY! My Pee Pee Poo Poos don't-- I have not betrayed you! *laughs nervously* Please, you must understand, I hit you on accident!" He fled to seek refuge in his house, but they followed him in and from there he had to get out. He then went down to the storage basement, which he could use to his advantage by entering the mine and later get out to the stables via an exit. He then had no option but to seek temporary refuge in the Nether. "Sven! I'm going on holiday" is the last line said to Sven before he made his exit to the Nether. He then had to google how to stop them. He had to escape from a 40 block radius. '''This ended The Refuge of the Hero.' The Hiring After the events of the refuge, PewDiePie had learned what to do. Use the channeling enchantment wisely. That's what he did and it granted him an army of advanced Pee Pee Poo Poos. This prepared him for the coming act. The Summoning PewDiePie placed the four blocks of soulsand in a T shape and placed thee wither skeleton skulls on top. This exploded and formed The Wither, the evil and epic boss. The Slaying He began the efforts of slaying The Wither with an arrow from his enchanted bow although it appeared as if it didnt do anything. It then exploded and began its destruction, killing many zombie pigmen in the process. After a couple of arrows hit, The Wither immediately starts targeting PewDiePie directly but he persists and perserveres to kill it, so he continues on his path to free the world from such a threat. The zombie pigmen appear to not be able to help their maker defeat The Wither as it flies so high up that they physically cannot reach it with their gold swords. "My god! He's destroying everyhing!" A quote from PewDiePie as he realizes the true strength of its powers. He ate a cooked porkchop in an attempt to regain health. An unexptected twist comes as PewDiePie soon discovered that the zombie pigmen or the Advanced Pee Pee Poo Poos actually heal The Wither, resulting in them siding with the evil side. As PewDiePie left the destroyed Pee Pee Poo Poo farm, The Wither follows him. He threw down a splash potion of healing in order to heal as well as eating more porkchops. The battle intensifies as The Wither's health dips below 25% in PewDiePie's courage driven quest to rid the world of a Minecraft boss. The explosions intensifies. Right under the Tree of Luck, PewDiePie defeated The Wither (2019 circa 20:45/25:35) The Peace Restored Peace is restored in Broland as he notices that he was facing water sheep during the final moments, which led him to believe that it was the water sheep within him to continue fighting and to not give up. Peace is, indeed, restored in Broland and thus ends the Withering Pig War of Broland. Category:Wars